Damion Stone
__FORCETOC__A former Schlitz "Got Gusto!" Champion Damion Stone has been a long time member of the nGw roster. He is currently on hiatus and it is unknow when or if he will be seen in an nGw ring again. Background Damion Phillip Stone was born in Atlanta Georgia on September 17,1988. The only child of a mother that worked as a nurse and a father that worked as a repair man, Damion was pretty much expcted to be a hard worker which he was. He grew up however almost in a rebellious stage of life. He wasn't keen on following his parents orders and usually did what he could to almost get them to despise him. He listened to loud music and didn't really care for school, even though he pretty much was a B student. Once Damion got into high school he began hanging out in the library during lunch with his long time childhood best friends Amy Johnson and Chase Evans. The tree pretty much stayed in the library and listened to bands like Nirvana and Smashing Pumpkins. The three also pretty much formed there own deal that once they got out of high school they would continue to stay close no matter what. After they all graduated from high school they spent the next few years basically doing nothing, but hanging out in Chase's basement. Until one day Amy was forced to move away with her mother once her parents got divorced. This drove a steak into Chase and Damion's hearts as they felt like the deal was broken. That felt they need to do something reckless so they joined up with the army during the time of the war over in Iraq. Damion and Chase went through so much physical training that they actually got ready to look forward to fighting for the USA. About seven months into the war Damion and Chase both gained a lot of respect from fellow soldiers for the bravery and motivation. However things turned bad fast when both Chase and Damion were both fatally shot in the chest which put them both in a coma. With them not being able to continue they were brought back to the states and both were rushed into surgery to try and save their lives. Damion was able to pull through, but Chase was not. Once Damion heard about his best friend's death he went into a deep state of depression blaming himself for his death event though there was nothing either of them could have done. At Chase's funeral Damion came face to face with his other best friend Amy Johnson for the first time since she moved. The two pretty much stayed by his grave site the entire day. Trying to relive old memories and paying their final respects to him. It was then that Damion told Amy he was going to live one of there dreams of becoming a pro wrestler. Amy got behind the idea and supported it the the fullest. Damion trained and studied everything he could about wrestling and became known as a great high flier. Damion has stated that out of all of his promotions, he is best suited in nGw which is his current promotion. Damion has also stated that in terms of his future that he is far from over. Current text Match History # # Title History None Trivia * Category:Workers